


The Doctor and his Patient

by moondancer150



Category: Disney Cartoons (Classic)
Genre: Abuse, Felix isn't all there ...mentally, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Romance, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Please don't eat me, Self Harm, Tags may change in due time, flash backs, hurt/ comfort, sad stuff, tramatic events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-04 14:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancer150/pseuds/moondancer150
Summary: Oswald dearly loved his wife, so in her honor he became a doctor to accomplish the dreams that she was unable to do while alive. Despite everything Oswald tries his best to look on the bright side but it seems easier said than done.....then he appears....the black cat, who looks so similar to his beloved wife Ortensia





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello it's me again...I know it's been a really long time since I've posted something new so I thought I should post a new story for all of you to read. I haven't seen many Felix X Oswald stories around here so I took it upon myself to make one instead, for those who have read my vampire fic, I'd like to give you all a huge thank you and that I will still be continuing it, just in case if you were thinking that I was gonna cancel it and what have you....but nah I'm gonna continue the vampire fic as soon as possible, well enough of me rambling I hope you enjoy the story.

It was hard for Oswald when he had lost Ortensia. After her death Oswald found himself sinking into depression but he was somewhat as he was happy with having four hundred and twenty children and younger brother Mickey. They all kept him back from committing suicide. Oswald had become toontown's most reliable doctor he was skilled in the medical field and mental as well. He seemed somewhat happy, helping others in need of help. Besides his wife always wanted to become a doctor, she loved helping people. 

So in her honor Oswald became a doctor to live out his wife's dreams. That evening the sun sat low over toontown yet the hospital was still running and Oswald sat in his office organizing some paperwork, being toontown's most reliable and excellent doctor was always tiring but Oswald always made time for his children and his brother. 

Just as Oswald placed the picture of his darling wife onto his desk his office door opened and a nurse stood in his doorway. 

“Doctor Oswald you're needed in floor five room four twenty seven.” Minnie said. 

Oswald thanked Minnie and got up from his work desk before walking past her, closing and locking his office. Minnie, Mickey’s girlfriend and also nurse of this hospital. Oswald didn't mind her when she came to his office he actually admired her company. Oswald slowly headed down the empty hallway. It seemed that most of the employees had left to go home and only a few doctors and nurses were left to take care of things. The rabbit pressed the up button and entered the elevator. It was a silent trip but Oswald didn't seem to mind it....too much. The elevator made a happy ring and the doors opened to reveal floor five. 

Well now that the easy part was done it was time for the hard part. Oswald then made his way down another empty hallway however there were a few nurses a janitor and a handful of doctors on this floor. 

"Good evening Doctor Oswald." One of the nurses smiled at the rabbit. 

Oswald had simply nodded and passed the nurses as he headed down the hall and finally arrived at room four twenty seven.


	2. An Unexpected Patent

He opened the door and there a nurse stood with a big man who lied in a hospital bed. The rabbit knew who this man was, he was none other than Pete. 

"So what's wrong with him?" Oswald asked rather bluntly. 

The he nurse turned to Pete and replied calmly. 

"Temporarily concussion, broken rib and slight bruising and bite marks." 

"So a basic fight." Oswald answered.

"It appears so doctor." The nurse said. 

Oswald sighed as he was fed up with Pete. He knew that this man was always starting up fights, served him right for messing with others who don't deserved to be messed with. Oswald turned to face the nurse and replied calmly. 

"Try and clean up some of the bite marks and cuts. I'll prescribe him with some pain killers and try and fix up that broken rib." Oswald said. 

As the nurse had done what was asked of her Pete groaned as he turned his head. Oswald turned to Pete and asked with no sympathy. 

"Pete what exactly happened to you before you were unconscious?" Oswald asked. 

Pete groaned as he replied rasply. 

"A black cat.....he....really...was a crazy." Pete mumbled before no longer responding. 

Well ll that made no sense at all. Oswald sighed once again and the nurse began to help Pete out with his injuries. It took roughly three hours but Oswald ,a aged to latch him all up. Oswald sighed in exhaustion and took off his hospital gloves as he tossed them into the trash. 

"Well don't Dr. Ozzy." The nurse gushed as she smiled at him. 

Oswald scowled at the name before replying to the nurse. 

"My name is Oswald, you are not obligated to call me Ozzy." Oswald said and left yeh nurse with the now he's,ink patient. 

The rabbit headed down the hall and as he was about to enter the elevator the doors opened revealing a smiling nurse a young girl in a wheelchair. 

"Good evening Oswald." The nurse said. 

"And to you too nurse Nancy." Oswald smiled. 

The he nurse wheeled the young girl down the hall who hummed a cheery tune which slowly grew faint the farther she was wheeled down the hall.


	3. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! 12 hits that's good, please comment down below and let me know what you think and like about the story. ^u^

Oswald finally back in his office decided that it was time to leave, and so the lucky rabbit packed his things up and headed out of the hospital. During his way out Oswald heard his phone begin to ring. He smiled realizing that it was his children. He picked up his phone and replied calmly yet so,we hat happily. 

"Hello?"

"Papa!" The bunny children cried happily.

"It's me, how's all my wonderful children doing?" Oswald asked.

"We're doing great papa, Mickey showed us some super cool magic tricks." One of his kids said. 

"Is that so?" Oswald asked as he got into his car and began starting up. 

"I'll talk to you all when I get home." Oswald said Ashe began driving home. The drive was silent and as the car continues to drive home Oswald noticed something off about Pete's wounds. Well mere scratches they didn't appear that way. They seemed deep and jagged, now that Oswald thought about it the scratches looked more like cuts or lacerations of some sort. Someone with claws probably did this . Then again a fight was a fight and Pete had been the one lose. Finally Oswald was home, he smiled as his children came out running to him. 

"Papa's home!"" One of his children cried. 

Oswald stepped out of his car and was swormed by all his kids who were happy to see him. 

"What did you do at work today papa?" One bunny child asked.

"Yeah what did you do?" Another one asked him.

"Well I did lots of things today." Oswald said. 

"Noo what did you do in your job." Asked one of the many bunny children. 

"I helped a man feel better after he got in a fight." Oswald said. 

The he kids looked up at their father eyes full of duiousity and wonder. 

"Let's good raids, it's getting awfully cold out." Oswald said as he lead all the children inside and there his younger brother Mickey stood in the kitchen cooking something up. The mouse turned when he noticed his big brother he grinned and replied. 

"Ozzy your back." Mickey said turning off the stove after he was done cooking and came over to greet his brother before asking him how his day was. 

"Fine." Oswald murmured as he put his coat onto the coat rack and rubbed his face. Today was just a plane tiring and exhausting day.


	4. A long day from work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow! 21 hits thank you.

“I take it work was really busy.” Mickey said as he stared at the lucky rabbit who took a sip on some cold coffee. 

“You have no idea.” Oswald said going back to his kids.

“Are you sure you want to continue this job? I mean Ortensia would want you to-;”

“No Mickey, I'm just a little tired I'm not going to quit because of it.” Oswald retorted. 

“I never said that Ozzy.” Mickey explained and noticed that something was bothering his older brother. Concerned Mickey tried to go in a different route. 

“Oswald? Are you alright? Did something happen at work?” Mickey asked. 

Oswald sighed as he looked up at the mouse and gave a look that resembled someone tried and lost.

“I ran into Pete during work and he got into a fight with someone.” Oswald said. 

Mix,eye looked at his older brother concerned and yet he was still listening. 

“So what happened?” Mickey asked awaiting for Oswald to reply.

“Well me and the nurse patched him up and all, but the wounds that he he ended up having. Those cuts? They weren't normal. I know Pete's a jerk and deserves what he got but. ” Oswald paused. 

“But what?” Mickey asked. 

“But they were all jagged and everywhere, I think whoever did this was doing it in self defense.” The rabbit said. 

“You mean someone did it to protect themselves from Pete?” Mickey asked. 

“That's what I'm guessing at.” Oswald replied to his younger brother. 

“I'll be going back tomorrow to see him so maybe I'll get something out of him.” Oswald said taking another sip on his cold coffee. 

Mickey nodded and the bunny children gathered around the two brothers having hungry looks on their small adorable faces. Snapping out of thought Mickey apologized to the children and began setting up the dinner table and they all began having dinner. 

“This is really good Mr. Mickey thank you.” One of the bunny children said happily. 

“Aww gosh thank you.” Mickey replied back to the small bunny. 

Once dinner was done the bunny children rushed upstairs to play leaving the two alone once again. 

“So tomorrow I guess.” Mickey said. 

“Yeah till tomorrow.” replied Oswald. 

 

The next morning Oswald headed down the same hall and found room four twenty-seven again. Pete was still there he rested on a hospital bed and his cute and injuries were covered in bandages while one of his arms were in a sling probably from injuring it or spraining it. 

“Nice to see you back so soon doc.” Pete chuckled but was soon caught in a small coughing fit. Oswald didn't bat an eye he replied calmly and slightly bitterly. 

“Pete do you remember anything of the fight?” Oswald asked. 

“Sure do doc, I remember it clear as day.” replied Pete. 

Oswald stared at Pete clearly not wanting to deal with him and his nonsense. Pete coughed nervously as he replied calmly what happened before he ended up here. 

“Well I was doing my roundabouts in town, until this black cat came up to me and me and him got into a huge scrap. Now this just wasn't an ordinary cat it was...a uh...wild cat. ” Pete stated. 

“A wild cat?” Oswald said no emotion what so ever, he was barely convinced. 

“A toon! A toon cat I mean, but this so here toon cat wasn't normal, I think his mind wasn't screwed on correctly.” Pete said. 

Oswald paused not looking at Pete but was deep in thought.


	5. Sudden apparence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think about the story, I'd love to hear what you all have to say.

Was Pete trying to describe a toon cat who may or may not be mental or mentally unstable? Possibly, but there wasn't much the lucky rabbit could do. But a cat was a cat here were a few of them running around here in toontown. Some were pleasant and nice to be around but others were just darn stupid and ignorant. The sound of ‘cat’ always reminded Oswald of Ortensia without a doubt. Sometimes it left the poor rabbit depressed for several weeks it was truly a sad sight. But if Pete saying was true and if there was someone out there not seeking proper help well that defenitly shown some red flags. 

This got Oswald thinking all the way till half of his day was finished. Could there really be someone out here in need of help? Oswald have a heavy sigh, what was he suppose to do its not like the mental victim was going to show up right in front of him. Oswald began packing up and decided that he needed to go home and just rest up a bit. Maybe then he won't feel so sad and worn out. 

Oswald began heading out if the hospital and went into his car before driving off. The ride like any other was quiet and calm. . It was much darker and a storm was brewing. Rain poured heavily onto the car as he drive home. Once he got out of the busy road full of traffic he headed down into a more rural type of roads, they were the most fastest roads if you were in a bit of a rush. 

Oswald took a few short turns which lead him to a long and desolate highway. Throughout the drive Oswald felt….off. Something was wrong. Something was not right and Oswald knew it. A few minutes into the drive the rabbit decided to put some music on to calm his nerves, the radio however seemed off it was just garbled up static and music. It sounded demonic to Oswald and only added to the creepy factor of him being alone on an empty road. 

Oswald have an irritated with and turned off the radio. 

“Piece of junk.” Oswald muttered under his breath. 

Suddenly without warning a figure appeared out in the middle of the road. 

“Holy shi-;” Oswald cried as there wasn't much time as the rabbit slammed on the breaks.


	6. Mysterious figure

The car made a screeching stop and Oswald was slammed back into his seat. The rabbit looked out through his front windshield and didn't see the nightmarish figure anywhere. Fearing that he may have injured someone Oswald stepped out of the car and looked wound hoping to see if anyone was okay. 

“Hello?” Oswald called out as he looked to see if anyone was there. 

There was no sound up rio the rabbit could hear footsteps. They were soft and light, then there was nothing. Oswald tried to listen again but he heard absolutely nothing except his car running. Oswald had then decided to look under the car but nothing was under there. This was definitely strange, could the figure have dodged the car and made it to safety? No, that sounded impossible. 

Oswald was going half the speed limit and the person was standing in the middle of the road. They wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. Oswald took a few deep breaths, maybe they did get out of the way. He didn't see anyone and didn't hear anything. The lucky rabbit turned around to go back to his car and eight in front of his was the figure. Oswald jerked back and yelped in fear. He held his breath as he stared at the strange figure. 

He was….a black cat. He was slightly shorter than Oswald. The cat had golden hazel eyes and jet black fur. However this cat in particular had his claws out and they were stained in dark red. His fur was messy full of twigs and leaves and mangled. Oswald wrinkled his nose, he smelled something awful. 

Slowly the rabbit looked up and to his horror the cat’s mouth was covered blotches of blood. It looked like something straight out of a horror movie. The smell must be from the stale blood and probably from not taking a shower or something far more darker. Oswald thought who in their right mind would do something like this? 

Unless this cat...and what Pete had said...oh gosh this was happening so fast. Oswald looked up and cleared his throat wanting to speak to him. But just as he was about to do so the cat narrowed their eyes and hissed at Oswald before disappearing into the night. 

Oswald stood there for a moment a bit in shock and slowly got back into his car and drove off. Once Oswald was home it must've been a bit too late considering that his children weren't out to greet him like usual. They must've been asleep, well that was good besides he was tried as well.


	7. To the hospital we go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the Kate chapter I'm so happy your all enjoying it so far heres chapter 7 for you guys. Also don't forget to comment.

When Oswald finally entered the house he sighed happily, happy to be home. He threw his coat onto the coat rack and headed upstairs to his room and wanted nothing more but to fall asleep quickly. Once he had his pajamas on he carefully crawled into bed. Oswald sighed slowly as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted asleep. During the night Oswald’s phone began ringing and the rabbit groaned as he sat up and answered it. 

“Hello?” He grumbled tiredly. 

“Oswald! Have you heard?!” It was Minnie. 

Oswald paused and seemed a bit irritated. 

“Minnie it is eleven-thirty at night, what are you talking about?” asked the rabbit who was not ready to hear what Minnie had to say. 

“Well some people in toontown say they've seen a black cat covered in blood walking aimlessly around town. We could use your help in the hospital.” Minnie said. 

Oswald sat up as the mouse had his full attention. 

“I'm on my way.” Oswald said getting quickly dressed and despite it being so late got into his car after saying goodbye softly to his children then he drove off straight to the hospital.

Oswald carefully got out of his car and headed inside. To his surprise there were a few of doctors here as well. So it appears he wasn't the only one to know about the black cat incident. 

“Oswald.” Mickey shouted. 

The rabbit came over to where he heard his younger brothers call. What was Mickey doing here. 

“Mickey what are you doing here?” Oswald asked. 

“Well when I heard Minnie would be working with a crazy cat I came over to see if she was okay. ” Mickey replied. 

“Where are the kids?” Oswald calmly asked. 

“Well.” Mickey said stretching out the word ‘well’ while giving his brother a sheepish smile. Oh jeez Mickey that was a very long ‘well’. 

“Papa! Mickey brought us to see you.” One of the bunny children said as they collided with their father making the rabbit lose his balance and fall to the floor making all the blue bunny cauldron swarm all over him. 

They hugged him and cuddled their father but now wasn't the time for a family reunion, and even though he wanted to stay with his family he needed to go and do his job. 

“Mickey keep and eye on the kids, I'll be back soon.” Oswald said as he stood up and followed the other doctors into a meeting room. 

“Alright is everyone ready to begin?” One doctor said. 

Everyone nodded. 

“As you all know last night there was a cat that escaped from a house that had someone taking care of him. Reasons leaving are unknown and are still being under investigation.” The doctor said. 

“So what exactly are we supposed to do?” A nurse asked. 

“Let's try and see what mental state he is in and figure out what made him leave establishment that took care of him and who is the main person who takes care of him.” The doctor said. 

With that the meeting was over and soon the doctors and nurses left and went on with their daily schedule. Oswald slowly made his way out of the meeting room and down the hall where he reached his office. Alright,alright he didn't go straight into his office he went into the lounge to get some coffee. Cause sooner or later he was going to need it. 

As he watched the coffees brew Oswald began messaging Mickey telling him to being the kids home. They would get pretty bored but he would see them soon, today he'd go out early and treat his children to some ice cream. They would love that and he would love to see enjoying the sweet frozen treat.


End file.
